Lives Retold
by Sadieted123
Summary: This is a version where Lily and James don't die. On the night Lord Voldemort goes to the Potter house, to kill Harry, Lily's magic not only saves her son, but her entire family, including her unborn twins.
1. Chapter 1

Lives Retold

Lives Retold

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters/rights.

This story starts the day Voldemort came to the Potter's House

There are some added scenarios,

due to the fact that this is a retold story,

So scenarios are also taken out for this reason

Chapter 1: introduction

Lily Potter had just returned home, after confirming her pregnancy. Her husband walked through the kitchen door and said 'look', just as their son, who had just turned one, Harry Potter flew through the door on a toy broomstick. She smiled at her son, she loved him more than anything in the world, except for maybe the child that was growing in her stomach. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach, her husband noticing this and knowing she had been at the doctor, though not knowing why, asked 'you okay, lil?'. She smiled, and respond with 'yes I am, but I think we need to tell Harry that he's going to be a big brother'.

James ran towards Lily and scooped her up into a hug. They smiled, and laughed for what seemed like forever. Then harry fell off the broom, that was no more that 3 inches off the ground and began crying. Lily let go of her husband and ran towards her son, scooped him up, and asked him where it hurts. He simply pointed at his knee and said, 'kis it bewer?, Lily smiled at her son, she found his baby talk to be very funny. She kissed his knee and set him down. He got right back on the broom as if nothing was wrong. James went over to his wife, and kissed her again, he loves this woman. She had not only given him a son, and was pregnant with his child, but she trusted him, she loved him, and she believes in him.

Voldemort showed up that night but when he tried to kill James downstairs he found he was not able. So he cursed James and went upstairs, after all James was not the target it was the boy he wanted. James now unconscious, lay still on the floor of the potter's living room. Voldemort found Lily trying to blockade herself in the nursery. He used a spell to blow up the door. When he walked in he said 'did you really think that would work?'. She knew it would not have but she had felt like she needed to do something.

To be fair before she had started blockading the door she had cast a protective spell over her entire family the more distant the relative to weaker the spell got. This meant the spell was strong and very protective in terms of her, James, harry and her unborn child. The thing is she had always hidden how strong her magic really was, advice from Dumbledore. Her magic was strong enough to save her family and it did. When Voldemort told her to move away from Harry, she refused. So as a last resort he attempted to kill her. He was unable. He tried again, and the curse failed him once more. She repeated the curse while waving her wand and he disappeared.

Voldemort was dead and Lily had done it. The only reminder of that night was the lightning shaped scar that had appeared on each of the potters, Lily and James were more fortunate than harry his had appeared on his forehead, Visible to all. Lily's had appeared on her ankle, and James's on the underside of his wrist. They wondered if the unborn child would also bear what was referred to as the mark of a potter.

The potters no longer in danger decided to make friends with other wizarding families so harry would have friends to grow up with. They soon met the weasleys, a large red-haired family, Lily soon became good friends with Molly, and Arthur frequently asked her questions about the muggle world. The two families soon became great friends. The Weasleys had 6 sons and a daughter, the youngest son being Ron he was only a few months older than harry and would be in the same year once they had started at Hogwarts. The youngest child was Ginny, the only daughter of the weasley family, she was only a couple of months younger than harry, but young enough to be a year behind Harry and Ron once they started school. However Ginny was a newborn and would be in the same year as the child Lily was carrying.

Lily found out she was have not one but two children, two girls. James and Lily found in almost impossible to pick names for their daughters. They turned to Molly and Arthur who were no help at all, they said they just knew. James and Lily did not hold this against their friends because it seemed to be true, William, Charles, Percival, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra, were all beautiful names and suited their children.

It took forever but they decided on Paige and Lainey they thought the names went Beautifully with Harry's. Lily's stomach grew and Harry, who was only 1 began to be confused by the idea that there were babies in his mommy's tummy. He understood that he would no longer be mommy and daddy's only baby but why were they in mommy's tummy. Were they hiding from him. Were they scared of him. He started to rub his mom's stomach and talk to his sisters. Ron thought this was strange but harry always said 'I just want my sisters to like me'. Lily heard this and told him 'they already do'. When the time came lily yelled for James to come downstairs and called molly to stay with harry.

Molly traveled by floo powder and was there less than 5 minutes later. She had Ron and Ginny with her as lily got up from her chair, she moaned in pain. Molly ran over to her and helped her sit back down. James ran down, Bag in tow. And helped lily to the car. She was determined to have her babies in a muggle hospital. As James and lily drove away harry watched through the window as the car disappeared. Ron walked over to him and asked 'what wrong?'. Molly walked over to the boys, holding Ginny, and asked them if they wanted to watch a movie.

Twenty minutes later the movie was on, the boys were quiet and Molly was nursing Ginny to sleep. The boys fell asleep before the movie was over, Molly threw a blanket over them and conjured a crib for Ginny, and set her down. Molly fire-called her husband and made sure that he and the boys were okay without her. When it was confirmed that they were okay and the boys and Ginny were fine, Molly began to knit.

It seemed like forever before James called and announced the arrival of two healthy Potter girls, to be named Paige and Lainey. He began to brag they have their Mothers reddish brown hair and Their Fathers blue eyes. They didn't look like Harry, who had his father's dark hair and his mother's green eyes. They did have one thing in common with all of the potters, the scar, it had appeared behind Lainey's ear first, then they found another scar on the back of Paige's shoulder. When they arrived home from the hospital, the babies fussy from the car ride, but when they saw harry they smiled. It was unusual for a baby to smile the day they were born, but after all these girls were witches.

Molly left with ron and Ginny, to get home to her other children. Lainey and Paige were preemies. They had a low birth weight and had trouble breathing. Lily had places protection charms around her daughters just as she had harry. They soon were able to breathe on their own, and started gaining weight, what the doctors called a miracle, the potters called magic.

The potters had their Happily ever after, or so they had thought. By the time Harry was ten he had developed a crush on the youngest Weasley, Ginny. Although it was not as obvious as Ginny's crush on him. Harry secretly worried she only liked him because of how famous his family was. He did not act on his crush because he feared that he would lose Ron as a friend if he dated Ginny. He also pretended he had no clue that Ginny liked him.


	2. The First Year:1991-Part A

Lives Retold

Lives Retold

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters/rights.

This story starts the day Voldemort came to the Potter's House

There are some added scenarios,

due to the fact that this is a retold story,

So scenarios are also taken out for this reason

Chapter 2: 1991 A

Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter. It was a sad time for the Potter girls, Lily was worried about her little boy going away, Lainey and Holly, just didn't want their big brother to leave them. Although he was only a year older they looked up to him. They had always admired their older brother and had always looked to him for advice on boys, the girls were now ten and had broken several hearts. But it was always them who broke hearts not with broken hearts. Harry had vowed that if one day someone broke one of their hearts, he would take care of it. Another reason he did not approach Ginny, he knew Ron had made a similar vow. The potter twins cried at the thought of their brother leaving. Harry comforted them by explaining that it was less than 3 months before he would be back for the Holidays, he also reminded them that this time next year they would be going off to Hogwarts with him.

Once the twins stopped crying, James handed Harry a bird cage with a sheet over it. James told harry 'go on now...take the cover off'. Harry pulled the cover off of the birdcage. Inside the birdcage there was a medium-sized white owl, the owl was the color of freshly fallen snow. As soon as Lainey saw the owl she asked harry 'what are you going to name her'. He asked the twins what their ideas were, Holly said Hedianna, Lainey said Sadiewig, they compromised and agreed on Hedwig. So that's what Harry named her.

Harry walked past the Weasley's to board the train, Ginny let go of Ron for a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks and to wave to harry. As soon as he had past he heard her resume her tears, and he assumed she had hold of Ron again. Harry got on the train and sat in an empty compartment. Moments later Ron walked in, sat across from him and said,'what the bloody hell was that?'

Harry tried his best to look confused and said 'what do you mean?'. Ron looked at his best friend and said 'you are not an idiot. Stop pretending to be, you know I mean Ginny, she was bawling her eyes out then you walked by and she smiled, you walked away and she pretended like nothing had happened'. Harry responded with 'what, Are you asking me if I like her? Or if I've known she has liked me for years? Because the answer is yes...to both'. Ron looked at his friend, 'If you knew she liked her then why did you pretend like you had no clue'.

Harry didn't want to answer but he took the risk 'you', was his simple one word answer. Ron repeated the word then said 'me?'. Harry explained 'I know that I would like to Kill, if not actually kill, any guy who broke one of my sister's heart, and you are my best friend, I didn't want to lose you for the chance that she and I get a Happily Ever After. Ron understood harry's thought process but as he was about to respond, a girl walked in, she asked if we had seen a toad, we replied no, and as she was about to close the door, ron asked her to sit, he explained 'we need a girl's perspective', she said 'okay..' and sat down cautiously.

He explained the situation. 'This guy is my best friend, I have known that my sister has liked him since she met him, should I mention my sister was a newborn when we met, anyway he just told me he knew she liked him and even liked her back, but did not act on it because he didn't want to lose me as a friend.'. The girl looked confused. Harry responded 'my friend just told you our life story and we don't know your name, or you ours'. He made introductions 'I'm Harry, this is ron and you are…'

Her eyes got bigger 'Harry as in Harry Potter…', Harry said 'yep' and look annoyed. She quickly said 'oh sorry I'm Hermione, and I'm sure you get the you're harry potter thing a lot. It's just that I am a Muggle born, when I found out I was a witch I did a lot of research your name was in a couple of my books'. 'And anyway I don't see why you felt that you would lose ron if you asked his sister out'

Harry looked guilty. 'It's just the way I feel about my sisters, I feel like I need to protect them, and I want to hurt any guy who is a threat to them, as in has the potential to break their hearts. Hermione under her breath says 'I wish my brother acted like that'. Harry said 'sorry didn't hear you'. She blushes 'oh nothing, I can see why you are not acting on the crush but honestly, try not to break her heart, if you feel that the relationship has to end, explain why to her and come to an agreement with Ron, that you will always be friends'. 'I meant an agreement might not stop him from punching you when/if you break up with his sister, but it might help.

She got up to leave and said 'oh and you might want to change we should be there soon'. And she left. Harry got up to change and Ron, looking awestruck, said 'I think I'm in love'. Harry laughed, Ron did to 'Joking ha, you almost fell for it', harry just said 'sure I did'. But honestly do you think our friendship would survive me and Ginny breaking up or even getting together. Ron said seriously 'I think it would, we have made it through rough patches before. Harry looked surprised 'so I can ask her out'. Ron laughed,'if you must, you have my approval, I promise I won't kill you if you break her heart, but remember she has five other brothers that might.

Harry decided then and there he would ask her out when he got home for the summer, it would have been when he got home for the holidays, but then he would have to leave his girlfriend, providing she said yes, for six or seven months and he didn't want to do that. When they got off the train they saw Hagrid who was a friend of Harry's parents, he was directing the first years towards the lake. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Hagrid's directions, and boarded a small boat, it could fit no more than three people. When all of the first years had gotten into a boat, the boats started moving in perfect sync. It would take a special kind of talent to fall overboard, one kid that Harry did not recognize did.

Everyone stopped talking when the school came into view, they were all amazed. They got out of their boats and walked towards the main entrance to the castle, which served as a school. They were met by 2 prefects for each house, 1 boy, Ron's older brother, Percy Weasley, and 1 girl, Hermione's older sister, Cassiopeia Granger. Percy and Cassiopeia through the castle up a couple of staircases to where they met Professor McGonagall.

She told them that before the feast began they would be sorted into one of the 4 houses at Hogwarts. Slytherins who value Cunning, Leadership and Resourcefulness, Hufflepuffs who value Hard Work, Dedication, Patience, Loyalty and Fair Play, Ravenclaws who value Wisdom, Intelligence, Creativity, Cleverness and Knowledge, or Gryffindors who value Courage, Bravery, Nerve, and Chivalry. The 4 houses represent the four founders, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor.

One by one the first years were sorted into houses, out of the three of them Hermione was first to be called, the sorting hat was placed on her head, waited a moment and announced a single word 'GRYFFINDOR'. Next was Ron, the hat was put on his head, this time the hat did not take a moment and immediately said 'another Weasley...GRYFFINDOR'. After Ron, harry was called the hat seemed to take a while, harry kept repeating the words 'not slytherin' the hat decided 'GRYFFINDOR' was announced. After each announcement of a house the corresponding table cheered.

They sat at the gryffindor table. Professor Albus Dumbledore made a speech about the start of school year and introduced the teachers. Then the feast commenced. Harry thought the feast looked like Mrs. Weasley cooked for Christmas dinner times 10,000. Everyone began eating like this much food was normal, and maybe it was at Hogwarts.

After the feast, Professor McGonagall, the head of gryffindor and the deputy headmistress, and the Prefects led the Gryffindors up several staircases that seemed to move, Percy and Cassiopeia explained that they needed to watch the stairs carefully. Soon, they arrived at a life-size painting of a rather large woman, she sung the word, 'password', Percy said 'Caput Draconis' and the painting swung forward.

Once they had entered the room, which they were told was the gryffindor common room, they received their room assignments, harry was in room 102B, with Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Hermione assigned to room 107G, which she shared with Paravati Patil, Lavender Brown, Lillian Moon and Sophie Roper. Professor McGonagall also informed all of the boys, that they were not under any circumstances allowed to even go up the stairs that led to the girls dormitories, as this was punishable by a years worth of both after school, weekend, and lunch detentions.

Harry and Ron followed Percy up the stairs to the boys dorms. They stopped at 102B and harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and dean walked in and found all of their belongings. They were all exhausted from the days activities and went to bed.

The girls had all followed Cassiopeia, who they found out preferred to be called Cassie, this was new to all of the girls, except for Hermione who had always known this. Cassie stopped at each dorm and reminded the girls of who was assigned to the room. The girls did the same as the boys, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Year partB

Chapter 3: The First Year partB

The next day, the boys were awakened by Percy, who was walking down the hall, yelling 'BREAKFAST'. They quickly showered, and got dressed. They went to the dining hall to the same amount of food there had been the night before. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout, quickly passed out the final schedules for each of their houses.

Harry, Ron and Hermione compared their schedules, they all had 1st period Defense against the dark arts, from there they had potions together for 2nd period, then Ron and Hermione had history of magic while Harry had herbology for 3rd period. Next Harry and Hermione had transfiguration while Ron had herbology for 4th period. 5th period was the free period for 1st years. In the 6th period Harry and Ron had astronomy while Hermione had Herbology. Hermione, Harry and Ron were separated for the 7th period, with Harry in History of magic, Hermione in Astronomy, and Ron in Transfiguration. In 8th period all 3 of them had charms.

As everyone was comparing schedules, Professor Dumbledore was forced to clear his throat a few times before anyone noticed he wanted their attention. He spoke 'everyone, I know you are excited about your classes, but keep in mind first year schedules are final, with the exception of printing errors, but for the 2nd-7th years, please ensure that your schedule is correct, if you are unsure please contact your head of house or a teacher on the committee of class'.

After his statement Dumbledore released the students, first years were expected to return to their common rooms to receive directions to each of their classes. After receiving their directions, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to defense against the dark arts where they were introduced to Professor Quirrell, he wore a purple turban and looked like he had been hit with a bus when he noticed that Harry was Harry Potter.

Harry offered his hand to professor Quirrell as every other student had, and professor Quirell had shaken, but he didn't shake harry's hand, rather he looked at harry's hand as if it was an insult to insinuate that he might want to shake his hand. He shook Ron and Hermione's hand and quickly moved on to another group of students.

Harry, Baffled by what had just happened, took his seat between Ron and Hermione. Classes continued on, in every class a syllabus was handed out and the professor went over his or her expectations for the class. In every class Harry sat beside Ron or Hermione, with the exception of the 3rd period in which he had Herbology and the 7th period in which he had History of Magic.

During their 5th period, which was a free period for 1st years Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the gryffindor common room. Hermione was going on about how they should go ahead and start reading the books that were on their syllabuses. Harry was writing a letter home as promised to Lainey and Holly, along with his parents. Ron saw what Harry was doing and started writing a letter to Ginny.

The following day, the first years were instructed by Cassie and Percy to meet on the quidditch field during their free period. Harry knew that they were meeting on the quidditch field to learn how to fly brooms, students with magical parents obviously knew somewhat how to, however most still struggled. Broom Flying 101 wasma part of their first year education; they were required to learn the technically correct way to fly a broom.

Harry had been riding brooms since before he had turned one, in fact he could fly a toy broom before he could walk. He was only disappointed by the fact that first years were not allowed to try out for their house quidditch teams, unless there was an extreme circumstance.

Despite wanting to jump out of his seat and run to the quidditch field, he sat patiently through his first 4 periods. The second his fourth period Transfiguration class ended he grabbed Hermione by the hand.He quickly decided to take a detour, so he could go by the herbology greenhouses to grab Ron and together they dragged Hermione to the quidditch field.


End file.
